The present invention relates to golfing and, more particularly, to a mobile device attachment for a golf cart.
Many golfers carry smart phones or computer tablets when playing a round of golf. The smart phones or tablets may include application software to assist the golfer to keep score or to provide the golfer with information about the course being played. However, there is no convenient location on a golf cart to securely hold such electronic devices. Golf carts include open compartments in which the electronic devices can slide around and break. Otherwise, golfers may store their devices in their golf bags which is inconvenient if being used to keep score.
As can be seen, there is a need for a convenient place to mount a smart phone or tablet within the golf cart passenger compartment.